


mode of ... [ fears ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Phobias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Matsuoka Rin es consciente de muchas cosas.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 3





	mode of ... [ fears ]

Matsuoka Rin es consciente de muchas cosas.

Es consciente de lo mucho que ama nadar, del aprecio que le tiene a sus amigos, de lo especial que es su familia y de que a veces, solo a veces, es bastante sobreprotector con Gou a pesar de que su hermana mayor sabe defenderse y ser una mujer independiente.

Pero también es consciente de cosas de las que desearía no saber nunca.

El miedo de Makoto hacía el mar, su propio miedo a quedarse solo, a fracasar...a la muerte misma.

Pero lo que más terror le da es saber que Makoto en ocasiones parece estar como _muerto por dentro,_ y busca desesperadamente no estar solo en ese profundo y oscuro pozo.

Rin es consciente de la fobia que tiene a qué Makoto entre en ese estado en el que sus ojos se ven muertos y las ojeras son visibles a varios metros. Porque sabe que él irá corriendo tras de él incluso si eso significa morir a su lado —o a manos del castaño—, y lo hará con todo el placer del mundo porque lo ama demasiado que hasta le asusta.

Es normal sentir ese miedo cuando los vacíos ojos verdes le observan detenidamente, y parecieran gritarle que muera con él. Que muera por _él._

Y eso le aterra.


End file.
